Weathered: Stand Here With Me
by Misha
Summary: Though he was gone, she could still feel him standing beside her like he had so many times before.


Weathered: Stand Here With Me   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and is not mine, however much I might wish differently. I don't own the songs either, sorry, they all belong to Creed. However, I am not making any money off of this, so please do not sue me! 

Author's Notes- I decided to do something different--write a collection of song fics, each one set to a different song from the same album. Each story is completely seperate from the next, none of them coincide. In fact, I use a variety of pairings and ratings throughout the series. There's everything from Harry/Hermione to Harry/Draco to Ginny/Sirius and everything in between. One of the few pairings that I don't have in here is Ron/Hermione, 'cause I just can't bring myself to write it. Sorry. Anyway, this just one of the stories in the series. I hope you enjoy it and choose to read the others. 

Pairing- Harry/Hermione 

Summery- Though he was gone, she could still feel him standing beside her like he had so many times before. 

Rating- G   


* * *

_You always reached out to me and helped me believe   
All those memories we share   
I will cherish every one of them   
The truth of it is there's a right way to live   
And you showed me   
So now you live on in the words of a song   
You're a melody_

Hermione stood still, just thinking about him. 

Harry had been the best person that she had ever known. He had always reached out to her. He had always tried to help her believe, to see the good in the world. 

Life hadn't been kind to him, yet he wasn't bitter or angry. He still believed, still fought for what was right. 

And now he was gone. 

She was reminded of all that he had been and of all the memories they had shared. 

She cherished them all. She remembered the way Harry had lived, the way that he had helped her. 

It was strange that he gone now. 

But he wasn't, not really. Harry would always be with her. 

She knew that. 

And with the world that adored him, even if they had never really known him. 

_You stand here with me now_

She was alone. 

But she could feel him beside her. Could feel it as if he really did stand beside next to her. 

And maybe a part of him did. The part of him that would never leave her. 

That would always stand next to her wherever life took him. 

_Just when fear blinded me you taught me to dream   
I'll give everything I am and still fall short of   
What you've done for me   
In this life that I live_

Hermione could live a thousand years and never be able to repay what Harry had done for her. 

He had given her everything. In the worst of days, when all she had was fear, he taught her to dream again. He gave her hope and joy. 

He was the reason that she was still alive. 

Harry Potter was the best person she ever met. She knew how lucky she had been to know him. 

To love him. 

To have him in her life, if only for a moment. 

_I hope I can give love unselfishly   
I've learned the world is bigger than me   
You're my daily dose of reality_

She often thought about how she had been when she was young. 

So involved in her books and desperate to learn everything that she could. But it had taken her years to realize that there were things that books could never teach her. 

Some things she had to learn by living and loving. 

And she had. 

She had finally learnt that the world was much bigger than she was. That she was just one tiny creature in the existence of the universe. 

Harry had been very aware of that and he had taught her. He had been a realist and he had done the same for her, kept her in touch with reality. 

She wondered what she would do without him there to guide her. 

_You stand here with me now   
On and on we sing   
On and on we sing this song   
'Cause you stand here with me_

She wrapped her arms around herself, remembering all the times that Harry had done so. 

She knew that for the rest of her life, she would remember him. Would live with the reminders and she was okay with that. 

It would keep him from ever really being lost to her. 

She would always love him. And, she would always hear his voice, always see his face, always feel him next to her. 

But that's what happened when you fell in love. 

You became a part of the other person and they became part of you. Because of that, even though Harry was gone, a part of him would never leave her. 

And that part would always stand beside her, just like Harry had once. 

The End 


End file.
